Courage, Friendship, and That Other Thing
by Quidditch Girl2
Summary: ron/hermione fic. the new girl, mindy, is not what she seems to be. too bad only hermione sees that. ron is totally head over heels for this american girl. poor harry, spacked right in between. hormones. they get to you. gosh i suck at summaries...Ch5 UP!
1. The New Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Mindy. I made her. I created her! MUAHAHAAA!!! Sorry. Anyways. I'm not JK Rowling, no where near her. Just enjoy the fic!  
  
Chapter One: The New Girl  
  
"So Dad said that this new girl is coming to Hogwarts." Ron said, popping a toenail flavor bean into his mouth, before spitting it out. He, Harry, and Hermione were on the Hogwarts Express, on their way to, duh, Hogwarts. "He told us that her parents are bringing her to Hogwarts though. Didn't think it was safe for her to ride the train."  
  
"Er- really?" Hermione said, stifling a yawn.  
"Lots of girls start their first year at Hogwarts Ron." Harry pointed out. Ron nodded. "Yeah but she's a transfer. She's starting in her fifth year. Same age as us." Neither Harry nor Hermione looked too interested at this news. Ron noticed.  
"She's American." He added in quickly. Obviously, this caught his best friends' attention.   
  
"American? As in, from the United States?" Harry asked, excitement rising into his voice. Hermione looked just as excited as Harry felt. "I've always wanted to learn about America." A satisfied look crossed Ron's freckly face. Ah. He got their attention.   
"I reckon she's a blonde." Ron added, picturing a Fleur Delacour look alike. Hermione shook her head as Ron and Harry went into detail, describing how the new girl would look like.   
  
After a few hours, the train came to a sudden halt. Just as the trios got off the Hogwarts Express, they heard a familiar voice. "'arry! 'ermione! Ron! O'er 'ere!" They turned around and headed towards Hagrid. Next to him, was a girl with, sure enough, silky blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She was about Hermione's height.   
"Hello Hagrid." Hermione said as they approached him. "All right you three?" Hagrid said. All three of them nodded. Hagrid gently pushed the foreign girl forward. "By the way, this is Mindy Wilt. She's new 'ere. From America."  
  
Ron stepped forward and extended his hand. "Hello welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Ron, and this is Harry and Hermione." Mindy smiled, looked at Harry curiously, and to Harry's relief, didn't comment on his scar.   
"Well alright now, you four go ahead into the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony. I have to get the first years ready." With a wave of his big hand, Hagrid left for the anxious looking first years.  
After the four settled into a carriage, which would take them up to the castle, Mindy asked. "What's the Sorting Ceremony?" Ron was eager enough to explain the whole thing to her. "Four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw."  
"We're all in Gryffindor." Hermione said, pointing to herself, Harry, and Ron.   
"You wouldn't want to be in Slytherin." Harry advised her. The carriage stopped in front of the castle, and they all got out. When they entered the Great Hall, it was practically full. Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined their fellow Gryffindors, and Mindy joined the first years, to get sorted. A lot of curious looks were thrown at her.  
"Who's that blonde girl? She's not a first year is she?" Dean asked. Seamus shook his head. "No can't be. She's too tall... and too pretty." All the guys grinned, agreeing with his last comment, even Neville. "So who is she?" Lavender asked. Before Ron could answer, Dumbledore cleared his throat, for everyone's attention. "Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a special announcement to make. Actually two. One, we have a transfer student with us! From America!" As he said this, everyone began to crane their necks to get a look at Mindy, and many people whispered excitedly. Ron frowned as Malfoy stood up from the Slytherin table, and did some kind of a cat whistle. "Second!" Dumbledore continued, as the whispers died down. "Due to the unfortunate events from last year..." Harry looked over at Cho sitting at the Ravenclaw table, who suddenly had a sadden look on her face. "... to cheer things up a bit, the professors and myself, have organized a special ball. All grades are invited!" Everyone began to cheer and whoop. Dumbledore smiled and turned to Professor McGonagall. "Shall we begin the sorting?"  
  
McGonagall started calling off names from her list. After a while, there were only four people left standing. One of them was Mindy. Everyone was hoping that she would be in their house. "Staff, Nina!" McGonagall called. The poor shaking girl walked slowly up to the Sorting Hat, and placed it on her tiny head. After a few seconds, the hat cried out, "Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuffs cheered as Nina Staff practically ran down to their table. "Summers, Lila" went to Ravenclaw. "Tony, Arnold" was another Ravenclaw. "Wilt, Mindy!" McGonagall called. Mindy walked confidently toward the awaiting sorting hat. She put the hat on. A few seconds passed. Everyone was on the edge of their seats.  
  
"She's definitely a Gryffindor." Ron whispered to Harry. Harry nodded in agreement. "What do you think 'mione?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged. "I don't know." "What do you mean you don't know? You've talked to her. Gryffindor. Its in her." Ron said. "Its her eyes." Hermione said. Harry chuckled as Ron looked at Hermione like she was crazy. "Her eyes? What do they have to do with this?" Hermione didn't answer.  
  
Finally, the sorting hat opened its 'mouth', ready to put this American girl where she belongs... "SLYTHERIN!" the hat bellowed. There was a few seconds of silence. Then, the Slytherins burst into applause and whistles. Ron's mouth dropped open as Mindy walked toward the Slytherin table where she was offered to sit next to Malfoy. "WHAT??!!!" Ron yelled, even louder than the sorting hat, which caused a few people to shoot him weird looks. Before Harry or Hermione could stop him, he sprang up and scrambled towards Professor McGonagall, who was seated next to Dumbledore, at the teacher's table. "There must be a mistake! She can't be in Slytherin!" "Oh and why's that, Mr. Weasly?" sneered Snape, who had heard Ron's protest. "Because... because she's... because she's nice!" Ron said desperately. "Enough!" Snape said. "Ten points from Gryffindor for insulting the Slytherins!" Ron didn't seem to have heard Snape. He looked at Professor McGonagall. "The sorting hat has never made a mistake." She said. "Now I suggest you sit down and enjoy the feast. Defeated, Ron turned back to the Gryffindor table. He saw Malfoy putting an arm around Mindy.   
  
When he got back to his own table, he got a lecture from Hermione. "Ron! Are you mad? Running up there like that! And you've lost us ten points! TEN POINTS! You shouldn't ha-" She was interrupted by Dumbledore. "Now that that's done, let the feast begin!" 


	2. At This Age

Disclaimer: no, I STILL don't own any of these characters. 'cept for Mindy. Too bad she's gonna turn out to be a........ did u really think that I was going to give that away? Ha! Yeah rite...  
  
Author's Note: I'm up for all the reviews. Good or bad. Even criticism. And yeah, I could've described the characters individually. But they haven't really changed much over the summer. Ron's still Ron, Harry's still Harry, and Hermione's still Hermione. Hell, Hagrid's still Hagrid! Dumbledore's still Dumbledore, Snape's still Snape, Malfoy's still Malfoy.... Uh you get the point. Anyways, maybe Ron got a little taller, more frecklier, and Harry's less skinny and Hermione's acting a little bit more like a girl. The thing that changed the most is, well, now, they've gotta learn to control hormones! But I do appreciate your points. So thanks!  
  
  
Chapter 2: At This Age  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" Ron said, pounding his fist on a table in the Gryffindor common room, after the feast.  
You can tell that Hermione's obviously annoyed, by the way she said, "Oh Ron! Honestly!"  
Harry didn't bother to put in his own comments, as he repositioned himself on a squashy armchair next to the burning fire.  
  
Ron paused, then turned to Harry. "D'ya think they make all girls like that in America?" He received a death glare from Hermione, with this comment.   
Harry replied, "Well, there's this muggle American singer called Britney Spears, Dudley has her pictures all over his room, and she has the largest - OW!"  
Hermione had slapped him across the back of his head. Hard. "What you do that for?!" he asked rubbing his injury.  
"Do think before you speak Harry!" Hermione snapped, and stormed off. "How can I think if you're constantly smaking my head?!" Harry called after her. They heard her slam the door to the girls' dormitory. Then, Harry muttered something that sounded like, "As if I don't have enough scars on my head already!"  
  
"Girls." Ron said shaking his head. After another hour or so, talking about American girls, the boys eventually drifted off to bed.   
  
*********************************************************  
The next morning at breakfast, Hermione wasn't on speaking terms with Harry or Ron.  
"Dean, would you please tell Ron to pass the honey syrup!" she said coldly.  
Dean looked at Hermione, then at Ron. Then back again.   
"Er - Ron, Hermione wants you to - " Dean started.  
"I know what she wants! I heard her!" Ron snapped, passing the syrup to Dean, so that he can pass it to Hermione.   
  
After that uncomfortable breakfast, where no one said much, the Gryffindor fifth years headed towards Transfiguration. For an hour and a half, they were all trying, unsuccessfully, besides Hermione who had completed her task in time record, to turn a porcupine into a bunch of needles sticking out from a pincushion. Neville accidentally sat on his porcupine in the beginning of class, and had to go to the hospital wing.  
  
Finally, to everyone's relief, class was over. They trudged their way to Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. There, they did nothing but take notes on Sun Flowers. Literally. They were tiny suns, on a flower stem. According to Professor Sprout, Sun Flowers were very important sources of heat and light, in the beginning of time for witches and wizards.   
  
As they shuffled out of greenhouse three, Ron asked Harry, "What do we have next?"   
"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry replied.  
"Wonder who's the teacher this time." Said Ron.   
Walking into the castle on their way to DADA, Ron and Harry looked over at Hermione, walking alone. "Why do you reckon she's so mad?" Ron said. Harry shrugged and said nothing, even though he had a pretty good idea, and he guessed it had something to do with Hermione's confession to him over the summer.   
"Think we should make up with her?" Ron asked, already missing Hermione.  
"Yeah we should." Harry agreed.  
  
When they entered the DADA room, Ron and Harry chose seats next to Hermione, who was already seated in the very front row. "'mione, look, me and Harry, we're sorry." Ron started. Harry quickly nodded. "Yeah, for whatever we said last night." Hermione was about to reply, when the teacher cleared his throat in front of the classroom. They all looked up, to see a light brown haired man, with somewhat familiar icy blue eyes. On the board behind him, letters formed out, "Professor Wilt".  
  
"Wilt... Wilt. Isn't that Mindy's last name?" Ron muttered under his breath to Harry.   
"You think he's her father?" Harry muttered back.   
Professor Wilt cleared his throat again, and said, "Welcome. As many of you can see, I am Professor Wilt, and I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He had an American accent. "In this class, I will not tolerate un proper behavior! All will be punish, if one is as selfish as to act unappropriately!" He looked at each and every one of them, a sort of crazy glint in his eyes. When his eyes fell on Harry, he stopped. "Ah yes, of course... Harry Potter." His eyes lingered on the lightning bolt scar. There was a moment of silence, where everyone swifted uncomfortably in there seats. For the rest of the class, Professor wilt gave them a reading assignment, while he sat at his table, glaring at anyone who dared to look up from their book.  
  
"That was weird!" Ron said, as soon as they walked out the door and headed towards lunch. "I don't like the way he was looking at Harry." Hermione frowned. She had decided to accept their apology, and they were chatting with each other normally now.   
  
When they sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, Ron looked over at the Slytherin table. Mindy was laughing at something Malfoy said. Ron sighed. It was so unfair. Its not that he didn't like his life or anything, but it was just so unfair!   
  
Hermione interrupted Ron's thoughts as she said, "Ron, pass the bread please." Ron reached over and passed the bread to her.   
"Oh good, you're speaking to each other again." Dean said in relief.  
  
Last class they had was double Potions with the Slytherins.   
"Double Potions!" Harry groaned on the way there. "With the Slytherins!"  
"I heard from the Ravelclaws that we're going to learn to make the Unspeakable potion." Hermione said. "It's a potion that makes anyone who drinks it unable to talk."  
  
When they got to class, they quickly sat down in the back of the classroom. Snape looked up from his desk, and glared at them.  
He told everyone to pair up and gave them the ingredients to make the Unspeakable potion.  
"That Malfoy..." Ron said angrily to Harry, who was his partner. Harry looked up to see what his friend was so angry about, and saw Malfoy paired up with Mindy.   
"Don't worry about it." Harry said, as he added the snake tongue into the cauldron.  
  
Halfway through the second period of potions, something happened. The loud explosion from Malfoy and Mindy's cauldron could be heard throughout the dungeon. Malfoy was quick, and jumped onto the table behind him, but Mindy sat there, as the half finished Unspeakable potion drenched all over her. In a matter of seconds, red boiling bubbles started popping up, all over her body. Snape looked furiously around the classroom, then stopped and let his gaze fall on Harry, who was halfway to putting dragon skin into the cauldron.   
  
"POTTER!" Snape yelled, causing everyone to jump in their seats. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! THAT'S IT! 20 points off from Gryffindor!!!"  
"I didn't do it!" Harry said. "DON'T LIE TO MY FACE POTTER - !" Snape started, but was interrupted by a quiet drawling voice. "It wasn't him Professor." Everyone gasped as they turned to the person who spoke. Malfoy.  
"It was Weasly!" Malfoy pointed to Ron, who's mouth was open in shock.   
Snape turned to Ron. "SO... Think you're funny, don't you Weasly? Well do you think this is funny? He leaned forward towards Ron. "40 points from Gryffindor!" Everyone in Gryffindor groaned. "And if I hear anyone complaining, I will take more points off!" Snape said, and everyone shut their mouths.  
"Now, Weasly... since you think this is so funny, take Wilt up to the hospital wing!" Snape thought he was punishing Ron by making him take a Slytherin to the hospital wing, but he obviously forgot the way Ron protested that Mindy shouldn't even be in Slytherin.  
  
After Ron and Mindy left, Snape said, "All of you! Get back to work! And I better not see anymore fooling around!" He glared at Harry. "Or else you will find yourself short another 60 points!"  
"But Professor." Harry started. "I didn't do anything before! Ron didn't do anything!"  
"Enough!" Snape bellowed. "Take another ten points from Gryffindor, for questioning a teacher's decision!" The Slytherins smirked satisfactorily.  
  
After that hell of a potions class, the Gryffindors practically flew out of the dungeon and up to the Great Hall for dinner, before Snape could take anymore points off from them.   
"Argh! Snape is so unfair!" Seamus groaned. They sat down at their table, as food magically appeared on the golden plates.   
  
"Where is Ron?" Hermione said, looking at the empty seat next to her.   
Harry shrugged. "Probably still at the hospital wing with Mindy." He said with a mouthful of chicken. Harry knew right away that he said the wrong thing, just with one look at Hermione. 


	3. Problems

Disclaimer: would you believe me if I told you that I own Harry Potter? I don't think so.  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is kind of weird... but then again, isn't everything?  
And thanx Gillian I'm glad ya liked it!   
  
  
Chapter 3: Problems  
  
Harry knew right away that he said the wrong thing, just with one look at Hermione. She was frowning, and for a moment there, Harry thought that he saw a flicker of sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Erm - I mean, ah maybe he's just tired and went back to the common room." Harry said uncomfortably.   
  
"Maybe." Hermione said, and turned back to her food.   
  
Throughout the whole dinner, Ron didn't show up. Even Harry was getting suspicious, because Ron would never miss a meal just like that.  
  
After dinner, Harry and Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor Tower in silence. When they reached the Fat Lady, Harry said, "Winkerbladder" and the portrait door swung open.   
  
The common room was crowded with people doing first day homework. Harry scanned the room. No sign of Ron. Weird. He couldn't be in bed already. It was too early.  
  
Harry turned around and found Hermione unpacking her books onto an empty table near by. He joined her unpacking and sat down to start on his homework. Surprisingly, neither Snape nor McGonagall had given them homework. But they _did_ have to write about what they had read in class for Professor Wilt, and describe the importance of Sun Flowers for Professor Sprout.   
  
"Sun Flowers are important because..." Harry said looking back at the notes he had taken in class. Unfortunately, he wasn't such a good note taker. He looked at Hermione. She was halfway done with the assignment.   
  
Hermione looked up and saw him staring at her half filled piece of parchment, and grinned. "I read about Sun Flowers over the holiday, so I guess I had somewhat of a head start."  
"Don't you always?" Harry said, turning back to his own empty parchment.   
  
After what seemed like hours (for Harry) slaving over the two essays, Harry was finally finished. Hermione had been long finished, though she stuck around to point Harry's mistakes out.  
  
"No Harry they do _not_ cure the blind! Those were Stun Flowers!"  
"Stun Flowers, Sun Flowers, what's the difference?!" Harry muttered furiously, scratching out his sentence (Sun Flowers also cure the blind).  
  
Finally, Harry dotted the last period for his last sentence on his last homework assignment. "Finished!" Harry yelled in triumph, throwing his quill down. He was surprised to see that only a few older students (including Fred and George) were left in the common room.   
  
"Must be late." Harry yawned. Silence.   
He looked at Hermione. She was staring off into space.   
  
"Hello? Hermione?" Harry said, waving his hand in front of her face.  
"Wha-?" Hermione suddenly snapped her head up and looked around. "Is Ron back yet?" She asked.  
"Er - no." Harry said. Silence again.  
  
After forever, Hermione finally said, "So who's the new Gryffindor Keeper?"  
  
"Dunno yet. Its gonna be hard to replace Oliver, but I reckon Ron's gonna want to try out."  
  
As soon as the words left Harry's mouth, they heard someone outside the common room entrance say. "Winkerbladder" and the portrait swung open, revealing a tired, but happy looking Ron.   
  
Ron walked toward where Harry and Hermione were sitting. "You guys still up?" he asked seating himself next to Hermione. That was not a good choice, for Hermione suddenly yelled, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK... NOT KNOWING WHERE YOU WERE. AND YOU MISSED DINNER! DO YOU KNOW THE THINGS THAT I THOUGHT COULD'VE HAPPENED TO YOU? I HAVE - " she suddenly stopped, and realized that she's been way too loud.  
"Hey Ron," Fred said from across the room. "Did mum send you another howler?" He and George laughed out loud, but stopped short when saw Hermione's glare. They turned back to their game of wizard's chess, not wanting Hermione to go on her 'howler mode' on them too.  
  
As for Ron, his eyes were opened wide in shock, and his mouth formed a big letter O. Harry wasn't much less shocked than Ron. Hermione's outburst had caught him off guard.  
  
Finally, Ron found his voice and said, "I was up at the hospital wing with Mindy! She asked me to stay and besides, since when did you care where I am?"   
  
This time, it was Hermione's turn to drop her mouth open. "_You_ should know by now that I _do_ care! And with the things that happened last year..." she trailed off.   
  
"Er - " Harry said, only to say something because he hadn't said anything in a while.  
  
Ron sighed. "Look I'm sorry..." a goofy smiled suddenly flashed onto his red face. "But I think I'm in love with her (Mindy)."  
  
Harry groaned, but quickly stifled it with a cough. Ron shouldn't have said that. He glanced at Hermione, and saw the same quick flicker of sadness in her eyes that he had seen earlier at the Great Hall. Though, he wasn't sure.  
  
Ron had stood up, and was going up the staircase leading to the boys' dormitory. "See you in the morning." He called back.   
  
Harry made sure that Ron was out of earshot, and quickly turned to Hermione, who sat motionless in her seat.   
  
"Hermione, I wanna talk to you about, erm, about what you told me over the summer. I think - "  
  
"_I_ think you should just forget whatever I said." Hermione cut in.  
  
"But I _know_ - "   
  
"Forget it! I'm going to bed." With that, she stomped away.  
  
Harry groaned, this time not bothering to stifle it. His friends can be so... so _hard_ to deal with sometimes.   
And he too, headed up to the boys' dormitory.  
  
  
But little did he know, that his friends' problem, were the least of his problems.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
_"You shall bring him to me, and you'd better not fail me or there will be consequences."  
  
"Please Master, I will not fail you. You shall have the boy, by October 31."_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
hey I know this chapter kind of sucked but ehh... it'll get better eventually! Plz review! Thanx:) 


	4. Untitled

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! *sobs*  
  
Author's Note: Thanx to the ppl who reviewed! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
  
Chapter 4: Untitled  
  
Harry and Ron had woken up late on Saturday, and they were one of the few people left in the Great Hall, finishing up their breakfasts.   
  
"So where's Sirius staying at now?" Ron asked, putting peanut butter on his scrambled eggs  
  
Harry made a face as he looked at the melting peanut butter on the eggs. "Oh he's staying at Lupin's for now. Rounding up the old crowd." He quickly looked away from Ron's breakfast before he got sick. "So any plans for today?"   
  
Ron said, as he stuffed the peanut buttered eggs into his mouth, "Dunno. Maybe go visit Hagrid. He swallowed. "Where's Hermione? I thought she'd at least wait for us to get breakfast." He took another forkful of eggs into his mouth, shaking his head.  
  
Harry shrugged. "She seems to be mad."  
  
"Again? She's not very happy these days, is she?" Ron said, drowning a cup of pumpkin juice down his throat.   
Harry only shrugged again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the very moment, Hermione was at the library, reading Hogwarts: A History, for the hundredth time.   
  
She had thought that the common room would be too crowded on a Saturday, and decided that the library would be a much more peaceful place to read.  
  
No sooner had she opened the book, than when she heard a loud, high pitched, giggle, that somehow, annoyed her very much.   
  
Then, she heard the all too familiar voice of someone who has called her a 'mudblood' one too many times.   
  
'What's Malfoy doing at the library?' Hermione thought. Well, no matter. The annoying giggle was back, and Hermione has decided that she was going to give Malfoy and his little girlfriend a word or too about being noisy in a library.   
  
She pushed back her chair, and walked pass the shelves of books and toward the noise makers.   
  
Hermione stopped short, when she was caught sight of a blonde girl with an American accent giggling at Malfoy, who looked like he was the king of the world, as usual.  
  
She stepped behind a pile of books on witch burnings, and peered out at them. Malfoy was saying something.  
  
"I heard the ball is going to be held on Christmas Eve." Malfoy was saying.  
  
Mindy fluttered her eyelashes, in a way that Hermione could never do, and giggled that annoying high pitched giggle again. "Oh Draco, how do you manage to get a hold of all these information before anyone else?"  
  
The way she said that, almost made Hermione puke.   
  
But surely, Malfoy didn't mind. In fact, he puffed up his chest, and stood up straighter than ever. "Ah well, you know, my father has a very high place in wizarding society and he tells me everything."  
  
Again with the giggle. Hermione rolled her eyes. This was getting ridiculous. Why was she even listening to this? Why don't she just go up to them and tell them off for being a disturbance to the library? Well, she was about to confront them, when something Malfoy said, made her hold back.  
  
"So you're coming to the ball with me right?"  
  
Mindy smiled, and flipped her long hair over he shoulders. "Yes, of course!"  
  
Malfoy smiled broadly. "Oh for a moment there, I though you had it in for Weasley!"  
  
Mindy rolled her eyes. "Yeah well, its funny to see him all clumsy like when he's around me." She giggled again.   
Malfoy laughed along.   
  
"Besides," she continued, "isn't it totally obvious that that frizz ball haired Granger is so into him? She's such a freak, and it's a blast seeing her face when she realizes that her little friend has it in for me instead!" She giggled, but this time, it sounded evil.  
  
Malfoy practically howled with laughter, and to tell you the truth, that wasn't too pleasant. He sounded like a dying cow.  
  
But all in all, Hermione's eyes shot daggers. She could feel her face heating up. She turned away and grabbed her Hogwarts book and ran out of the library.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally, when Ron had stuffed enough peanut buttered eggs into his mouth, he and Harry headed out of the Great Hall.   
  
"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you. The Gryffindor quidditch Keeper tryouts are today. You should go for it." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah okay... when is it?"   
  
Harry glanced at his watch (he got a new one from Hermione as a birthday present, and this one is water proof). "Er- in an hour."  
  
"Alright, look, I'm going back to the common room to take a nap - ("Ron! You just woke up an hour ago!") - are you heading up?"  
  
Harry shook his head. As Ron headed up the stone steps, Harry turned the other way, and ran right into Malfoy, coming out of the library.   
  
"Hey watch it Potter!" Malfoy snarled.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy and next time watch who you're running into!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I should've realized that the Golden Boy needs his space! Been thinking 'bout your parents Potter? Well, don't think too much, wouldn't want your scar hurting now, would we?" Malfoy sniggered, and walked away.  
  
Harry stared angrily after Malfoy, and with all his might, held himself from cursing him right there.   
  
He turned and walked as calmly as possible outside toward the Quidditch field, where Madame Hooch was standing, with a red Quaffle in her hands, obviously waiting for the try outers to arrive.   
  
There were several people seated on the stands, and Harry headed over to the bushy haired girl sitting on the third row.   
  
"Where were you?" Harry asked, seating himself next to Hermione. "And why didn't you wait for us?"  
  
"I was at the library Harry, and you and Ron overslept... again, and I had no time to wait."   
  
"C'mon 'mione! What was so important that you had to go to the library on the first Saturday back in school?" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Where's Ron?"  
  
"Went to take a nap."  
  
"But didn't he just wake up, in like what, an hour ago?"   
  
"Obviously he's still tired." Harry said.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Is he going to tryout for this?" She motioned towards Madam Hooch and the red Quaffle.  
  
"Yeah, he is. It'll be great if he makes it. I know he's always wanted to be on the team."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yeah sure Harry, he's always wanted to be on the team... that's why he didn't bother to show up for the try outs!"   
  
Harry winced at the tone of Hermione's voice.   
  
He and her have been sitting at the stands, watching the try outs start, and then watching in end, and throughout everything, Ron was a no show.  
  
"Where could he be?" Hermione asked, looking around.   
  
"He probably overslept... again." Harry said.  
  
Just then, a certain redhead ran up to them, he seemed out of breath.  
  
"Did... I - miss *deep breath* the tryouts?" he asked, his hands on his knees, breathing unsteadily.  
  
Ron glanced up at his friends. They stared at him.  
  
Ron smiled weakly. "Er - so who's the new Keeper?" 


	5. The Soap Operaish Chapter

Disclaimer: harry potter belongs to JKR. if u sue me, all I have are a few pennies and my essay on American kestrels. So think. Don't do drugs, and don't sue me.   
  
Aurthor's Note: thanks a bunch to everyone for reviewing! Also, there's a part that's kind of soap operaish in here... which explains the title.   
  
Chapter 5: The Soap Operaish Chapter  
  
Ron smiled weakly. "Er - so who's the new keeper?  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Obviously not you."  
  
"Look, I know you're both disappointed that I missed the tryouts and all, but" - he shrugged - "it's no big deal."  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open. For the five years he had known Ron, he knew that being on the Gryffindor quidditch team had always been one of his goals.   
  
"No big deal? Ron, that was your last chance to be on the team!"  
  
He didn't look very disappointed about missing the tryouts. In fact, was it just Harry's imagination, or did he look a little flushed? Not flush from the running and stuff, but his face was practically GLOWING.  
  
Ron shrugged again. "I had other... things to do."  
  
Hermione planted her hands on her hips. "Like what, sleep?"  
  
Ron ignored her comment, and glanced at his watch. "Erm, I should get going. I have to meet someone."  
  
"Who are you meeting?" Harry asked suspiciously, standing up next to Hermione. With Harry's stern expression, and Hermione's narrowed eyes, the two of them reminded Ron strongly of his parents when yelling at Fred and George.  
  
"Actually, I'm going to give Mindy the Potions homework from yesterday." He said, his ears turning pink.  
  
Hermione's lips thinned, and her eyes became narrow slits (AN: not a pretty image I tell you), but she didn't say anything.  
  
Harry coughed. He would go on and pat Ron on the back or high five him or whatever guys do, but he decided against it, since Hermione seemed ready to explode. Besides, he knew how she felt about HIM. And with Harry high fiving Ron and winking and stuff, he knew that it would make matters worst.   
  
"I'll see you guys at lunch!" Ron said, turning around and heading back towards the castle.  
  
Harry sat back down onto the stands, and stared after Ron.   
  
Hermione turned to him, and said, "Harry, I have to tell you something."  
  
She sounded quite serious, so Harry nodded. She quickly sat down next to him, twisting her fingers nervously, but didn't say anything.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked, even though he knew what the topic was about.  
  
"Well, I was at the library this morning..."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Harry rolled his eyes.   
  
Hermioned glared, but continued. "And I, uh, overheard a conversation."  
  
Harry nodded again, to show that he was listening, and not just staring off into the quidditch field and wondering whom the new keeper would be.  
  
".... And I don't think he should be hanging around her." Hermione finished.  
  
Harry blinked, and looked at her. He had just completely missed that.   
  
"So what do you think?" Hermione asked, looking at him, waiting for him to answer.  
  
Harry stared at her. After a while, he said, "Er - what was that?"  
  
"I said, what do you think?"  
  
"Yeah I heard, I mean, before that."  
  
"I said I don't think he should be hanging around her, and Harry, did you hear ANYTHING I said?" Hermione crossed her arms across her chest, not looking happy.  
  
"I, well, you see I was just, you know..." Harry said, helplessly. Finally, he came up wih, "I was just thinking of a new way to kill Voldemort?" He laughed weakly, but trailed off when he noticed that Hermione wasn't laughing along.  
  
"This is why you don't get better grades in class! You don't listen!" Hermione said shrilly.  
  
Harry nodded, a little bit too enthusiastically. "Yeah, of course, you're right."  
  
Hermione sighed. "Anyway, I said that... well never mind. You wouldn't care anyway."  
  
Harry felt guilty, so he said, "No, really, tell me. I want to know."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, and explained again.   
  
"Well this morning, in the library, I overheard Malfoy talking to Mindy." She started. "And they were laughing about... Ron." She glanced up at Harry to see his reaction. She couldn't tell by the look on his face if he was surprised, angry, or just blank.  
  
"Are you sure... maybe you misheard."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course I didn't misheard! And then Mindy said that she's just... that she's just using Ron!" she was getting very loud.  
  
Harry looked around them, to make sure that no one was listening, and said, rather uncomfortably, "Look Hermione, I know that you... erm have some sort of *ahem* FEELINGS" - he blushed furiously, because it was awkward talking about this with her - "for Ron, but..." he trailed off, not wanting to finish what he had started saying.  
  
Hermione mouth dropped open. "You don't believe me?"  
  
Harry could tell that he hadn't said the right thing. "No... no no no. Of course I believe you." He said, not quite meeting her gaze.  
  
Her eyes watered, and little patches of pink appeared on her face. She stood up. "No, you think I'm lying don't you? How could you even think that I, that I would do such a thing, just because I have... just because I have - " she continued on but Harry couldn't make out the words because she was sobbing in between words and syllables.   
  
Finally, she screamed something about true friends, and turned her heel and stalked off.   
  
Harry sat there, dumbfounded. What was up with his friends these days? Hermione has become Miss. Melodramatic and Ron has become Mr. Dazed by Mindy.   
  
This was slowly ruining his life. Who knew being a teenager would be so complicated? Harry thought that becoming a teenager just meant being able to snog the opposite sex. Apparently, there was a lot more to it than that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ron knew that his friends were mad at him for not showing up for the tryouts, but really, it was no big deal. Especially when he was going to see Mindy. He grinned to himself.   
  
"I guess not all Slytherins are bad." He muttered under his breath, hardly believing what he was saying.  
  
"What was that?" a voice said from behind him. He whirled around in the corridor, and saw a smiling Mindy.  
  
He blushed and said, "Oh nothing... just reviewing my Herbology notes... I'm just going up to our common room to get the homework for you."  
  
Mindy continue smiling brightly. "Oh okay, in that case, I'll come with you." She stepped next to him and started walking.  
  
Ron didn't really want to say no to her, but no one other than the Gryffindors knew where the Gryffindor common room was located. But he shrugged it off.  
  
When they reached the landing, Ron walked towards the Fat Lady, who raised her eyebrows up at Mindy, indicating that she shouldn't be here with him. Ron ignored it.  
  
Mindy looked at the Fat Lady. "So THIS is where the Gryffindors stay at..." She said softly.   
  
Ron turned around. "What was that?"  
  
Mindy grinned. "Oh I just said that I'll wait out here while you get the homework assignment for me."  
  
Ron nodded, and turned back to the Fat Lady, who narrowed her eyes at him. A sudden image of Hermione popped out in Ron's mind.  
  
He leaned close to the portrait, and whispered the password. The portrait swung open, and Ron climbed into the hole and the portrait slammed shut after him.  
  
Mindy looked around the corridor, and then at the Fat Lady, who was looking at her suspiciously.   
  
She ignored the portrait's stares. This was too good. Exactly what Malfoy had said Ron would have done. Lead her right to their territory. And surely, the Slytherins would find use of this. 


End file.
